Everybody drowns into darkness
by LadyWolfReborn
Summary: Set two years after season two. Gotham is the city of darkness, where even the best men have to get their hands dirty, where even the good ones have to sin, Gordon learned it on his own skin. What will happen when another incorruptible detective and his son arrive to the city? Will they drown into darkness? For sure everything is going to change.


**Author's note**

 **Hi Guys! This is my first story, I hope you like it. English is not my mother tongue so sorry if there are any mistakes. This story is set two years after season two. It focus on the birth of famous DC villains like Hush, the court of owls, black mask etc. However Bruce, Selina and Gordon are going to be the main charcters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own "Gotham" Or DC's character.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **"MEET THE BRADLEY'S"**

It was another rainy day in Gotham. The rain fell slowly creating many little puddles on the ground. Ivy sneaked out of the Flea and run into the alley. It was nearly the sundown and that was still Gotham, you need to be careful. Always. Especially at night. Ivy started walking slowly when she heard a cry. A low one. She shook her head and kept walking.

The cry became louder. "I don't care" Ivy Thought "Why would I care? This is not one of my business"However, she stopped and she came closer to the sound. Behind a dumpster, a little blonde girl was crying while she was hugging her legs.

"I will regret this…" Ivy Thought before she started speaking«Hi…»The little girl was scared by her presence and looked up at her with surprise and fear in her deep blue eyes.

«Are you alone?» The little girl looked down again and nodded. Ivy got closer to her «How old are you?» «Six…»It was barely a whisper. Six. Moreover, she was going to stay there all the night, alone.

"I'm totally going to regret this…" Ivy rolled her eyes and she tried to smile «Do you… Do you want to come with me?»

She pronounced those words barely believing them herself. The little girl gave her a confused look "Damn! What's wrong with me? I'm no one's babysitter!" She continued anyway.

«It's better than be alone for an entire night… And we can find a better place to sleep…» The little girl smiled «Thanks…»She whispered wiping away her tears. «My name is Ivy, by the way…What's your name?» «Harleen» The blondie answered and she stood up «Harleen Quinzel»

* * *

The next day a car was moving closer to the GCPD and stopped a block before. The man in the driver sit watched the annoyed seventeen years old boy next to him and sighed

«Sam? Can you show a little bit more of enthusiasm? You are going to a new school…C'mon try to be happy!»

«I'm so happy…» He answered with a very annoyed tone while he was watching out of the car window.

«Sam, just tell me… what's the problem? » «This city stinks...» The man sighed again «Sam, look… We've already talked about this…You don't like Gotham, you miss your friends and New York…It's absolutely normal, but my job is here now, this is my city and this is your city too…You were born here!» The man raised his voice «Look at me when I'm talking to you!»

The boy turned and faced his father and he raised his voice too «I understand that, dad, I really do! I mean… the great detective Slam Bradley needs to be where the action is. And Gotham is the perfect choice, psychopath and serial killer and the chance of being killed or robbed basically at every corner!» He moved his hands in the air, ironically «How exciting! And probably after mom's death, you need to feel that rush to… I don't know…Maybe to feel useful and young again. But this is not just about you dad! So, please, stop treating me like a child and stop forcing me in your silly adventures!» He stormed out of the car.

Slam went immediately after him «Sam! Stop!» The boy turned «I'm a man, Dad! I know what is better for me!» Slam Bradley put his hands in his pockets and looked at the young man in front of him, his son…He was so similar to him, he had even his name "Sam Bradley Jr" «Maybe you need time…» The man said nearly whispering «Maybe…» The boy answered. «Go to school now, it's late» «Yeah….sure» And Sam started walking away.

Slam watched him disappear and then walked to the police station. Inside the GCPD a Criminal (a big one) was threatening a police officer with a gun, screaming

«Put your weapons down! Put your weapons down or I'm going to kill her!» Many other officers were around him, trying to make him stop. Slam slowly started walking toward him from behind, when he was close enough he said

«You have no idea how to treat a lady, do you?» As the criminal turned, Slam punched him hard in the face, he took the gun and tossed it away and then he punched the man in the stomach. The criminal fell down, unconscious. While the officer thanked him and the criminal was arrested, a young man run to him

«You didn't have to knock him out like that, we could handle this!» Slam shrugged «This is how I work, Kid, you can like it or not» Slam looked at him again «Who are you by the way, detective?» «Gordon, Detective James Gordon»

Slam was surprised «The famous Jim Gordon, I'm honoured to meet you» He said shaking his hand «Yes…And who are you?» «I'm…»

«SLAM!» Harvey Bullock stormed between them and hugged Slam «Nice to see you again, you came back home, uh?»«I'm glad to be back, Harvey!» Bullock smiled and started talking to Gordon «Jimbo, this is Slam Bradley, he worked here with me years ago, when we were still officers! Slam, this is Jimbo, my partner!» Gordon was surprised «Slam "The fister" Bradley?»

«Yeah…But no one call me that anymore» Harvey smiled again «New York maybe changed you,Slam» He put his hat «C'mon! Follow me! You have to meet the Cap!» They started walking and Gordon spoke to him «You have to become softer if you want the Captain to like you» «I'm the only one who has to like me!» Slam said smirking, and they enter in the office.

* * *

Sam Bradley Jr looked at the school in front of him. A lot of kids, boys and girls, were around the building, ready to start their day. But everything felt wrong. There was something in that city, you could even feel its darkness around you, ready to destroy your soul. Even that school felt like a prison, surrounded by fog and decay, it was so different from New York, so different from his city… Sam looked at the building for another minute

«Screw It!» He whispered between his teeth and walked away. He run for two blocks, he noticed a supermarket on his left and continued walking, trying not to think, trying not to be mad with everyone, with himself, with his father, with this damn city.

He threw his bag to the ground and he sat against a wall. He looked around, he didn't even know where he was…Perfect! That day couldn't get any worse. His thought were interrupted by some noises from his stood up to see what was happening and he bumped into a girl. All the things she was carrying fell to the ground. Sam immediately went down to help her taking them

«Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you» All the items were food for the majority: a bottle of milk, some bread, cookies and then there was a wallet.

«No problem…»She said and Sam looked at her for the first time, his heart stopped. She was so beautiful. She wore a leather jacket and a hood hided her curly hair. Her amazing green eyes shined with fear. However, he couldn't even say another word that she has already run away.

Sam stood there, still, without saying a word when he saw two guys run toward him «She went that way!» One said. Sam bumped intentionally against them. He was tall enough to stopped both of them

«Sorry guys, it wasn't my intention» He said smiling «Go away, you son of a bitch!» One of the two thugs said and they pushed him to the ground and continued walking.

Sam stood up, smirking «You know…»The two guys turned around «At least for me it's just a metaphor» Sam continued talking with a smile on his face «Do you know what metaphor means, right?»

He saw rage burning on the thugs' eyes and he grabbed his bag and started running. The two hunted him. "I hope that the girl is far away at least." Sam thought while he kept running, not knowing where to go, with the two behind him. He arrived to a blind alley «Oh crap...»

Okay that day was going to get a lot worse. Sam turned around, ready to fight, but he saw an emergency staircase on his left. The girl was on the roof and she told him to climb up. Sam followed her to the roof, and then to another one, and another one, until she stopped

«Go down to that stair, and keep walking for an entire block and you will arrive to The Gotham High school…You come from there, don't you?» Sam Nodded, out of breath,while she was perfectly calm. She was even more beautiful now if that was possible. He followed her commands. When he was on the street he looked up at her «Thank yo…» She was gone. An Old man approached him «Ehi kid….Is everything alright?» Sam smiled «Oh yes….I think I fell in love»

He was starting to like this city.


End file.
